tekkenfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sannse
Yo Sannse! I'm Brittonbubba. My fanfic is below My fanfic is Characten, a pun on character and Tekken. Me as Jin Kazama/Devil Jin. My gauntlets glow black in Devil Form. My fighting style is Karate, I've taken karate leasons and I'm a Yellow-Black belt. My sister, Cheyanne as Unknown. Her appearences are more canon and she'll appear in all games, not just Characten Tag Tournement. She mimics other styles. My bro, Rhys as Kazuya Mishima. Not evil. He uses Karate moves. My father, Jeff as Heihachi Mishima. Not evil. Uses Karate. My friend, Tyani Burks, as Jun Kazama. Not married. Uses Muai Tai. My cousin, Alli as Auska Kazama. Uses Boxing. An unknown evil force as Jinpachi Mishima. Uses a demonic style. (True) Ogre is the same. SpaceGodzilla as Azazel. Modified to be the same height as Azazel. Sudowoodo as Mokujin. Mimics others. Grey Kangaskhan (Male) as Roger. Uses "Commando" Wrestling/Boxing. Rampardos as Andy. Uses "Commando" Wrestling. Yoshimitsu as he appears in Soulcalibur 4. Uses Advanced Manji Ninja Arts (卍忍術進化型) Kunimitsu is the same. Brown Kangaskhan (Female) and baby Kangaskhan as Roger Mama and Roger Jr. Uses "Commando" Wrestling. Giggles from Happy Tree Friends as Julia Chang because she likes nature. Uses Xing Yi Quan based Chinese Kung Fu and martial arts, / various Kenpo and wushu styles. Petunia from Happy Tree Friends as Michelle Chang. She is best friends with Giggles. Uses Chinese Kenpo (中国拳法). Cuddles from Happy Tree Friends as Ganryu because he has a crush on Giggles, but Giggles returns the feelings for him, and gives Petunia gifts for Giggles, and Petunia takes the gift to give to Giggles. Uses lightweight sumo. Jessie from Team Rocket as Nina Williams. Uses Koppo (Bone Martial Arts), Assassination techniques and Aikido . Berri from the Conker seires as Anna Williams. Uses Koppo (Bone Martial Arts), Assassination Arts based in Aikido. Flippy from Happy Tree Friends as Bryan Fury. He's Neuteral. His Evil side is Devil and his Good side is Angel. Conker from the Conker seires as King I and II. Killed by Ogre but Gregg the Grim Reaper seaperated his soul from his body, thus taking the role of King II. Uses Professional Wrestling. Rodent from the Conker seires as Armour King I and II. Was killed and revived by Gregg. Does Pro Wrestling. Count Batula from the Conker seires as Baek Doo San. Uses Taekwondo. General Rico from the Conker seires as Hwoarang. Uses Taekwondo. Don Weaso as Craig Marduk. Killed Rodent in Characten 4. Uses Vale Tudo. Brock from the Pokemon seires as Lei Wulong. Uses 5 Form Kung Fu. James from Team Rocket as Steve Fox. Uses Boxing. Butch from Team Rocket as Paul Pheonix. Uses Judo. Ursaring as Kuma I and II. One passes away. Uses Advanced Bear Fighting. Has a crush on Spinda. Owned by Jeff. Spinda as Panda. Hates Ursaring and is owned by Lyra. Uses Advanced Bear Fighting. Lyra from the Pokemon seires as Ling Xiaoyu. Uses Hakkesho & Hikaken-based Chinese Martial Arts. Lyra's mom as Wang Jinrei. Uses Xing Yi Quan . Raven is the same. Flaky from Happy Tree Friends as Leo Kliesen. Uses Bajiquan. An android as Alisa Bosconovitch. Mimics the body of the opponent. Uses Humanoid-Cyborg Combat. A former Characten Force Office as Lars Alexandersson. Uses an unknown style. Professor Oak from the Pokemon seires as Doctor Boskonovitch. Uses Panic Fighting. Koops from Paper Mario: TTYD as all Jacks excluding Gun Jack and Prototype Jack. Uses Power Fighting and Sheer Force. He assumes every time he goes through a stage of Jacks, he gets stronger. He has a clone of himself that plays the role of Prototype Jack. The clone uses Power Fighting. Koopie Koo from Paper Mario: TTYD as Jane. She is unplayable. Kooper from Paper Mario as Gun Jack. Friends with Koops. Uses Power Fighting. NANCY-MI847J is the same. Mr. Krabs as Robert Richards (a.k.a Bob). Uses Free Style Karate. More to come.:) Brittonbubba :Hi, sounds like you have a lot to write about! Good luck with the wiki :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 01:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Me again. I need instructions on how to make box art for my games. I can't draw perfect anime like my sister. Can you upload box art please. Okay, I'm the height of an teenager tough I'm 11. My sister is 19 years old, my brother is 8-9 years old, my mom is unseen, and Tyani Burks is 9-10 years old, and my father is 49(?). If your confused about some of the things I put up, there are links below: :conker.wikia.com :bulbapedia.bulbagardens.com :spongebob.wikia.com :soulcalibur.wikia.com :happytreefriends.wikia.com :Type in Mario Wiki on a search :I deleted Junie B. Jones and replaced her with Flaky from Happy Tree Friends because Flaky has an unknown gender. Let's just say Flaky is a female, she just lacks eyelashes. :Brittonbubba